Vouyer
by Viko W
Summary: "Mira pero no toques". Si es así, ¿está bien, cierto? Porque Hannah se debate en eso.


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** AU, que es universo alterno. Ortografía, no la reviso así que no está de más que advierta. Es un HannahxAlois o AloisxHannah.

**Dedicado a:** si hay alguien allí afuera que guste de esta pareja en el sentido NO maternal, entonces es para ti.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Vouyer.**

Se ha vuelto loca. En algún punto del mes perdió la cabeza y ahora desempaca el telescopio que compró con sus ahorros. Hannah muerde sus labios. Esto está subiendo de nivel y sabe bien, puede volverse un peligro. Mira los binoculares a unos pocos metros del babydoll que usó anoche y sus mejillas se llenan de rubor. Oh, no, ¿qué le pasa? Se ha convertido en una pervertida sin escrúpulos. Se abofetea mentalmente. No, basta, está llegando demasiado lejos con esto. Ella no es así. _No era así_. Primero sólo fue algo accidental haberlo visto cambiarse de ropa. ¡Lo fue! Pero luego… simplemente creyó que sería divertido verlo. Y la diversión pasó a convertirse en excitación con cada botón que era desabotonado. Traga saliva al recordar. De ahí a observarlo cada noche, mientras usaba provocativa ropa interior fue un paso muy corto. Sus manos tiemblan al terminar de quitar el envoltorio plástico. Helo ahí, el pasaporte al detallado mundo de la anotomía juvenil.

El celular suena. Es la alarma de las cuatro. Se apresura hacia la ventana y cierra las cortinas. El corazón le late aprisa, sintiendo cosquillear algo en su estómago. Está por llegar su adorable chico rubio y debe actuar con precaución. Se repite que no lo hará en ese momento por más ganas que tenga por verlo quitarse el uniforme. Aguardará hasta la noche. Sí, porque al caer, ese angelito toma un baño y la piel desnuda bajo la bata es por lo que se juega el pellejo. Si la llegase a descubrir antes de tiempo sería por demás humillante y las cortinas de su habitación permanecerían cerradas por el resto de su vida.

Muerde la uña de su pulgar. Mierda, se está estropeando la manicura. Malditas ansias. Toma el celular, el reloj marca las cuatro de la tarde con cinco minutos. Vuelve a dejarlo sobre la mesita y echa un vistazo a los binoculares. Niega moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza. No va a ceder, no está bien. El teléfono comienza a sonar nuevamente, esta vez no es ninguna alarma, alguien le llama. Frunce el ceño sin muchas ganas de responder, aún así lo hace.

—¿Qué sucede?... sí, casi está listo… entiendo… no, no, yo misma lo llevaré. Sí, hasta entonces.

Suspira al terminar. La editorial no va a estar muy contenta de saber que les ha mentido. Sus ojos viajan hasta el pequeño reloj cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Cuatro con diez.

"_Si sólo se mira no está mal… ¿cierto?"_

Se asoma con cautela a la ventana, abriendo a penas tres dedos la cortina y su estómago comienza a burbujear.

"_No está mal, ¿verdad?"_

Y ahí está, la rubia tentación de catorce años despojándose del oscuro uniforme. Sus piernas flaquean. Necesita ver más. Los binoculares resplandecen ansiosos a su vista. Los mira sin llegar a decidirse entre tomarlos o conformarse con el enfoque de sus ojos. Siente el rubor asentarse sobre sus pómulos. ¡Es tan~ bello!

Su celular timbra provocándole un sobresalto y pronto un golpe de falsa moral se atora en su mente y las mentiras tontas surgen, atiborrándola hasta la médula. Porque ella no es así._ No era así_. Y se dice que es sólo un momento, para distraerse un poco de aquel estresante pendiente de cuarenta páginas que le restan. Empuña las manos. Porque mirarlo es únicamente para distraerse, sí, nada más. No es que exista alguna otra razón que ponga en juego su integridad como persona… además tiene novio. _Los pantalones caen_. ¿A quién engaña? Ella es una…

—_¡¿Eh?_

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, atónita ante el reciente suceso. Casi jura haber visto una sonrisa traviesa formarse en aquel agradable rostro. La sangre se le hiela. No ha sido su imaginación._ Oh no_. Él mira en dirección a la ventana de la casa de a lado, Hannah se queda petrificada, la está mirando y, contra todo pronostico, con maliciosa expresión guiña un ojo colocando un dedos sobre sus labios.

Se queda sin aliento ante la acción. Hay algo dentro suyo que se apaga, _ah sí,_ es la lógica y sin razonarlo ya, ella lo imita, abriendo poco más la cortina. Alois empieza a desabotonar la blanca camisa manga larga que le llega hasta los muslos. Sus azules ojos la miran en todo momento. La escena parece salida de una novela erótica, tan irreal. Hannah siente que todo dentro de ella es arrasado por una explosión de calor. Y sonríe deslizando una mano bajo su falda.

"_Sólo se trata de mirar…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** La verdad es que en esta pareja me importa muy poco el rol que desempeñen mientras estén juntos. Si es Hannah la dominante por mi está bien, si es Alois igual (aunque es verdad que me inclino por el Alois adicto al S&M). Pero amo a estos dos juntos. Aunque lo más propio es escribir AloisxHannah, pero ya que aquí es ella quien está con la iniciativa sería HannahxAlois. Como sea, ya les cuento que a mitad de una viñeta o one-shot (todavía no sé) MadaDei se me ocurrió esta idea. No hacía mucho vi "Paranoia" y bueno, esta mente activa pensó en Kuro II versión hetero.

¿Qué puedo decirles acerca de la viñeta? Sí, sí, Alois ya sabía que Hannah lo miraba así que simplemente decidió hacérselo saber. En cuanto a Hannah, sí, lo que has pensado… es escritora.

_**Nota adicional:**_ Oh jojojo, al fin terminé el one-shot MadaDei xD en efecto, terminó con mas de mil.


End file.
